Sgt Sally Donovan
by Eris'-twin-sister
Summary: Twoshot about the things nobody knows about Sgt Donovan, including Sherlock. Rated T due to mild swearing and adult themes (and I'm paranoid). Reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. This story was inspired by me reading a whole lot of other stories that mention Donovan's background and me thinking far too much at some ungodly hour. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters from it.**

Sally loves, no adores, working at the Yard. No matter how hard or heartbreaking the cases are, no matter how long and grueling the hours are she still loves it. She has never regretted her choice.

Sally is surprisingly smart. She managed to win a scholarship for Cambridge. She studied Spanish, French, Chemistry and History there. She enjoyed the atmosphere there and met her best friend there too. Her name is Kate. Sally doesn't see her often due to their work, but they write to each other almost daily. Kate writes in pacific blue ink and she often smells of frangipanis and mango. Sally misses her constantly.

Sally's mother died when she was sixteen. Car crash, caused by a drunk driver. Sally doesn't remember her well. All she can remember is her dark, curly hair and her smile. It broke her father's heart. He began to drink more and more. Few years later he gave up. Sally rarely drinks now.

Sally had a brother. Or has. She isn't too sure which tense to use. He was often involved in gang fights and took off after Sally was safely in university. He went into the army and was deported to Iraq. He use to write to her often, but a few years ago he stopped writing. She wants to ask John about his time in the army, just to know what it was like, but she knows that the question would be unwelcome. Sally often catches herself wondering where he is. She would prefer knowing something concrete about him, just to stop the constant thinking, but she never gets anything, so she resigns herself to her daydreams.

Sally adores languages. She learnt French and Spanish throughout school and university. She also took courses in Italian and Russian. She plans to learn Croatian next. She often writes to Kate in these languages, just to test herself. She takes as many courses as she can and is constantly searching for them.

Sally hates pears. Perhaps it's the way they look or the strange, slightly bitter taste. Maybe it's because her father use to make poached pears for every Friday dessert.

Sally use to have a younger sister. Her name was Jessica and she married very young. The couple moved to America in the first year of their marriage. They were killed in their house. A robbery gone wrong the police said. That was how Sally was ended up with their son. He was two at the time. His name was James. He was so small and fragile looking and Sally loved him like he was her own son. Six years later he was killed, some form of the Ku Klux Klun decided that it was his time to die. He was found swinging from a tree with a mask over his face. It truly broke Sally and she always blames herself for what happened. No has ever known about James. Not enough Sherlock.

Lestrade saved her life. Literally. Sally was severely depressed after James and although Lestrade didn't know the cause of Sally's misery he helped her through it. He offered her a job and took her under his wing. Sally is eternally grateful to him and wishes she could somehow express her gratitude without embarrassing or upsetting him. She doesn't know how so she does nothing. But, one day, she knows she'll find a way.

Sally fell in love with classical music when she was three. She could pin point the exact moment when it happened. Her mother was in the kitchen, cooking when the radio started to play _Waltz No. 2 _by Dmitri Shostakovich. Sally knew from that moment she was hooked. She often goes to see performances, as often as she can, wherever she can and however she can get them. She also plays with cello and trombone. She use to think about joining an orchestra and playing them for a job. Sally wonders what it would be like, playing music that you love for a living. Sally still thinks that she made the right choice, but still wonders. She barely plays now, but when she does she can feel that familiar rush of excitement.

**A.N Reviews welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Here is some Lestrade, D.I. Dimmock and Sherlock. I decided to call Dimmock Peter. I have no idea what his first name really is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or any characters from it.**

Sally loves the rain, it washes away the dirt, the grime and the memories form her skin and she feels like she can start again. Her best memories are of her in the rain. The first time she met Lestrade was in the rain. The time when she waltzed around the house with her father and brother, the three of them laughing while her sister and mother sat in the chairs rolling their eyes and giggling at their antics it was raining. She also loves storms. The way the sky lights up and looks like a purple bruise and how the lights flicker and go out and they end up playing card games or board games on the floor. It was the elemental, raw feeling about them that attract her. The great and terrible beauty of storms. The complete opposite of the cold, emotionless, Sherlock Holmes.

Sally was born into poverty. Grinding poverty that was near impossible to escape. That was partially why she hates Sherlock Holmes. He was born into wealth, a silver spoon in his mouth and everything made easy for him. He never had to claw his way through life to get multiple jobs and keep all of them. He never had to worry about putting food on the table or worry about the rent or the bail for his brother. Everything came so easily to him and she hates him for it.

Sally always brings Lestrade coffee and a smile, no matter how cranky she is or how much the coffee is. She does it because it's the least she can do and because he has such a shit day at times, especially with Sherlock around. Another reason why she hates Sherlock. He toys with Lestrade. He toys with his job and even his life.

Peter Dimmock is like a brother to Sally. Not her brother, not a replacement of him, but the feeling and idea of a brother. He makes her laugh and knows almost every one of her deepest darkest secretes (But not James, she wants to, but isn't able to). He tries to protect her as much as possible from the horrors of the world, but she laughs and says she's already seen them. He is also a great cop, despite what bloody Sherlock thinks.

Once she fell asleep on Peter's shoulder on the way home in a cab and Lestrade took a photo for blackmail purposes. He often thinks that they should date, but they only see each other as siblings.

Sally use to be Sherlock's friend oddly enough. Well, not really friends, but more than just a college. She was quick to follow up on Sherlock's deductions and was more than willing to over look his flaws. But, when she mentioned the slightest possibility that they were friends he did to her what he did to John. "I have no friends." Unlike John, that was the final straw. She refused to speak to him, hung around people like Anderson and called him Freak. What made it worse was that Sherlock didn't even figure it out. He needed help from Lestrade. She overheard the conversation at some crime scene. "Do you have any idea why Sally is not talking to me?" asked Sherlock. He said, almost bored. There was an incredulous pause before Lestrade replied "Yes. Because you said you have no friends." There was a pause before Sherlock said "But I don't." Lestrade sighed "But she didn't." And, just like that the conversation ended. After that, he called her Donovan and she called him Freak.

Sally is an expert at martial arts and Peter loves that fact. He loves the fact that he knows someone who can come over and kick someone's teeth out just because they can. Sally always laughs at that fact. She also sleeps with a knife under her pillow. She can't explain why, she just does.

Sally doesn't actually like Anderson. He's ok, but annoying. He doesn't particularly like her. She just wants human contact and he just wants someone other than his wife. Someday she'll get rid of him. Just not yet.

Peter has a son, about James age and made her the godmother. She started crying so much that Peter was scared that he had said something wrong. In all the time she had known him she had never frightened Peter as much as she had then. Just because she was crying. He crouched down next to her and hugged her. They sat like that for hours before Sally managed to regain some control. They never spoke of it again.

The last and most important reason why she hates Sherlock is not because he has power, but it's what he does with it that angers her so much. It's his attitude towards cases. Now, Sally doesn't go crying her heart out over every single case, but she does feel empathy, sympathy and a sense of respect for the dead and their loved ones. Sherlock doesn't feel this. To him it's just another puzzle for him to solve when he gets bored. While Sherlock sees a corpse Sally sees a dead person, something that was once a human being that had feelings and rights. Sherlock toys with all of them, especially Lestrade and Sally hates him for it. He doesn't see them as human beings, but as merely keys or sources of data. Sherlock doesn't feel in Sally's opinion and he doesn't deserve that ability that he has, not with how he uses it. No one is above the law or it just defeats the purpose of it, but in Sherlock's eyes the law can bend and twist for him. The most infuriating part is that he gets away with it all the time and it pisses her off. Sally went into the force because she believed in justice and upholding the law and with Sherlock that all flies out the fucking window.

**A.N. Last part done. I hope you enjoyed it all. Reviews welcomed.**


End file.
